What Friends are For
by Esmeralda Vana
Summary: When Frodo is out in the rain too long and catches the flu, it's up to Sam to care for him...if he doesn't go crazy first!


Hi all! Thank you for taking the time to read this! This is the first LOTR fanfiction I ever wrote. It got good reviews on another site, so I hope you like it too!

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. It belongs to our beloved J.R.R Tolkien.

The rain was coming down in gallons as Frodo clumsily made his way home from the Green Dragon one summer's evening. When he finally arrived at the door of Bag End, he was soaked to the bone and shivering uncontrollably. Sam, who was seated in his favorite chair and engrossed in the evening newspaper spun around to see Frodo shivering and creating a large wet puddle on the floor. "H-h-h-ullo S-s-s-am," Frodo stammered. "Oh Mister Frodo!" Sam cried, jumping from his seat and rushing to the door. "You're sopping wet sir! Come on, let's get you something dry to wear and a nice cup of tea to drink," Sam said taking Frodo's soaking wet cloak and hanging it on a peg by the door. Once Frodo was dressed in a dry pair of trousers and a shirt, Sam made him some tea and started a small fire. Frodo had barley sipped his tea when he fell fast asleep in his chair. Sam smiled and helped him to his bed.

Sam awoke in the middle of the night to a horrific noise. When he rushed from his bedroom to see what it was, he nearly fell over Frodo who was doubled over in the middle of the hallway. It turned out the noise had come from Frodo who had thrown up all over the hall in an attempt to reach the wastebasket. "Oh Sam I'm so sorry!" Frodo coughed. "Don't you worry about that now Mister Frodo," Sam said patting Frodo gently on the back. "Let's get you back into bed." As Sam took Frodo's hand to help him up, he realized it was uncommonly warm. He put his palm to Frodo's forehead. "Oh Frodo! You're burning up!" he exclaimed. "You must have caught something being out in the rain like that!" "No Sam, I'm alright," Frodo tried to explain. "Something must just be disagreeing with me is all!" It was then that Frodo clutched his stomach and covered his mouth. Sam managed to get the wastebasket to him in the knick of time. "Disagreeing with you, huh?" Sam said. "I think I've got the flu, Sam," Frodo groaned. "Come on then, back in bed with you," Sam said taking his arm and helping him to his bed.

The first thing Sam did the next morning when he awoke was check on Frodo. When Sam entered Frodo's room, he found that Frodo had kicked off all of his blankets during the night and was now shivering again. Frodo rolled over in bed and looked at Sam. "How are you feeling?" Sam asked. "I've been better," Frodo weakly smiled. "I'm going to make a deal with you, Frodo. If you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING at all, you just ring this little bell and I'll be here to help you," Sam said giving Frodo a little silver bell. "Oh Sam, I couldn't ask you to do this! I don't want to be a burden!" Frodo replied as he tried to shove the bell back into Sam's hand. "No, Frodo. I insist. I want to help you get better in any way I can," Sam said, shoving the bell back. Frodo realized arguing was futile, and he agreed to let Sam know if he needed anything. With that, Sam headed off to the kitchen to make Frodo some breakfast.

While he was stirring the porridge, the bell jingled. Sam rushed into Frodo's room. "What can I do Frodo?" he panted breathlessly. "Umm...well, Sam, you open the window for me if it's not too much trouble?" Frodo asked politely. "Not at all!" Sam replied cheerfully as he cracked the window open. "Thank you Sam!" Frodo called as Sam went back to the kitchen. Only seconds later, the bell rang again. Sam raced back to the room. "Now it's a bit cold in here, Sam. Do you think you could shut the window a bit? Please?" Frodo requested. "Sure!" Sam said shutting the window a bit. "Thank you Sam!" Frodo called again. Sam got into the kitchen and spooned some of the porridge into a small bowl and put it on a tray with a cup of tea. He carried it to Frodo's room and placed it on Frodo's lap. "This smells wonderful Sam!" he complimented. Sam turned to leave when the bell jingled behind him. Sam spun around. "Yes?" he asked. "Could I have a bit of sugar for this if you get the chance?" Frodo asked. Sam jogged to the kitchen and brought the sugar bowl to Frodo. He spooned some of the sugar onto his breakfast and handed the bowl back to Sam, who was just about to take it to the kitchen when the bell rang again. "Forgot some for my tea!" Frodo giggled innocently as he took the sugar back from Sam. Sam gave a little half-smile and took the sugar back to the kitchen.

Sam was just about to sit down to his breakfast, when, you guessed it, he heard Frodo's bell ring. Sam sighed and tromped back to Frodo's room. "Sam? Do you think you could get me another pillow? Mine's going quite flat," Frodo asked. And the entire day went on like this for Sam. When evening finally rolled around, Sam was wondering if he should have given Frodo the bell in the first place! Around six o'clock, there was a knock at the door. Sam answered it. It was Merry and Pippin. "Hullo Sam! We were wondering if you and Frodo would like to join us at the Green Dragon for a couple of ales!" Merry asked cheerfully. "We can't tonight. Frodo's sick," Sam said disappointedly. "Oh, he is? That's awful!" Pippin exclaimed. "I'll tell you something though," Sam whispered with a sudden urgency in his voice. "If I have to hear that bell ring one more time I'm going to SCREAM!" Merry and Pippin looked at each other nervously and shrugged. Suddenly, the little silver bell chimed again. Sam's eyes widened. He looked toward Frodo's room and clenched his fists. His face turned beat red. Merry and Pippin took a cautious step backwards. Sam stomped into Frodo's room. "YES...SIR?" Sam hissed through clenched teeth. "I just wanted to tell you how much this all means to me, Sam. Thank you so much for taking care of me today! You know, I think I'll be up and around again tomorrow thanks to all of your care-giving, Sam!" Frodo smiled. Sam suddenly relaxed. He smiled back at Frodo and said "What are friend's for Mister Frodo?" With that, Frodo rolled over and went to sleep. Sam quietly shut his door, turned to Merry and Pippin and said, "I think I will join you for that ale, gentlemen!"


End file.
